


Your writing skills are disgusting

by Coconut7up



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: "what is juho with you", #BINGETTINGTHELOVEHEDESERVESFROMEVERYONEPARTY by lupupper, Attempt at Humor, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Chanhee and Youngbin are brothers, Chanhee's the real cupidon, Chatting & Messaging, Dawon is called Dawon and Sanghyuk in this, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hwiyoung is whipped, Jaeyoon and Inseong are together, M/M, Taeyang is cute and also a shady bitch, This Is STUPID, This is the real summary of this fic, Youngbin is the cutest and oblivious, and i told yall we couldn't really call it angst, and weird, but Hwitae r awkward, can we really call what's coming angst, do i smell DRAMA, everyone is in love wow, i dont keep up with trends sorry, like dawon and seokwoo, memes but like overrated and dead memes, plotless i think, remember that Angst tag, the author is a multifandomed hoe, the author is starting a trend, the author wants Hwitae, updates are all ove the place, way too much typos, weird humor i think, well here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: In which, Seokwoo is in love, Sanghyuk is a jealous hoe, Inseong knows everything, Jaeyoon will fight you, Youngkyun is whipped and in love, Taeyang is a shady bitch but we all love him, Juho is very done with everything, Chanhee has a weird brother complex or so they say, and Youngbin is an oblivious cutie.Yeah, just a normal SF9 text fic with a lot of typos and dead memes.





	1. do u have a weird brother complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first chapter of my new text fic. It is very plotless for the moment, maybe it will have one later on. Enjoy!
> 
> Usernames:  
> Inseong: foxyfucker/HightIQ  
> Jaeyoon: wigglewiggle/Bubblebutt  
> Youngbin: bean  
> Seokwoo: pole  
> Sanghyuk: AAAAAAAAH/Wonnie  
> Youngkyun: deepwoicedbaby  
> Juho: scarybutsoftie  
> Taeyang: sunnyDelight  
> Chanhee: XxEmoMaknaexX/Chinchan/BabyChan

**AAAAAAAH created a group chat**

 

**AAAAAAAH added bean**   
****

 

**AAAAAAAH added pole**

 

**AAAAAAAH added XxEmoMaknaexX**

 

**AAAAAAAH added sunnyDelight**

 

**AAAAAAAH added foxyfucker**

 

**AAAAAAAH added wigglewiggle**

 

**AAAAAAAH added scarybutsoftie**

 

**AAAAAAAH added deepvoicebaby**

 

**AAAAAAAH set the group chat name as: Send your Deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

 

AAAAAAAH:u kno i aint one to gossip so u aint hear this from me,,,  
 ****

 

pole: lee fucking dawon istg

 

AAAAAAAAH: oh hun its 2 late now i hav tea to spill

 

wigglewiggle: seems like its very hot tea if giant right here is so alarmed

 

foxyfucker: drag him

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: we’re mocking someone??? Im in

 

deepvoicebaby: why am i not surprised

 

XxEmomaknaexX: fite me

 

pole: dawon please stfu i beg u

 

scarybutsoftie: u re insulting him but also begging him i don t understand

 

sunnyDelight: dawon better spill everything

 

AAAAAAAAH: u kno i will

 

scarybutsoftie: whats happznin

 

pole: nothing juho go away

 

wigglewiggle: wonnie is goin 2 spil hot tea 

 

foxyfucker: its about our resident tree

 

sunnyDelight: and dats why we here 

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: cuz dragging this dumbass is what we live for

 

pole: this dumbass is ur fucking hyung maknae watch urself

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: lik im scared of ya ass

 

pole: bitch i’m so kicking your ass what the hell

 

AAAAAAAH: Ahem! back to the matter at hand

 

wigglewiggle: bitch he writin good the tea is gr8 i feel it 

 

AAAAAAAH: so a little birdy told your favorite friend that a certain someone

 

AAAAAAAH: *look at seok*

 

AAAAAAAH: has

 

AAAAAAAH: a

 

AAAAAAAH: CRUSH

 

AAAAAAAH: and like he in deep ok

 

AAAAAAAH: the tea has been spilled 

  
AAAAAAAH:

 

foxyfucker: i demand a name

 

pole: i fucking hate you lee dawon

 

AAAAAAAH: bitch call me hyung

 

pole: die

 

AAAAAAAH: JAEYOON HYUNG IM BEING BULLIED  


 

wigglewiggle: idc im only here for tea

 

wigglewiggle: and if there s beef served with it its even better

 

foxyfucker: im still waiting fo a name

 

sunnyDelight: who is they

 

deepvoicebaby: Hyung don’t mingle with those peasants

 

AAAAAAAH: WHO DA HELL U CALLIN PEASENT BITCH SQUARE DA FUCK UP IMMA WHOOP THY ASS

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: stop being irrelevant dawon hyung and give us what we paid for

 

scarybutsoftie: im sure he doesn t kno

 

pole: i hope he doesn't

 

bean: whats going on?

 

AAAAAAAH: BINNIE! <3

 

bean: Wonnie ^^*! 

 

AAAAAAAH: scroll up and join us in dis reveal seokwoo deepest secret

 

bean: brb then ^^

 

pole: hyung nooooo

 

pole: did binnie hyung just ignored me

 

AAAAAAAH: he did. 

 

bean: seokwoo u’re in love with someone

 

bean: how cute ^^

 

pole: noo binnie hyung dont listen to dawon he is stupid

 

AAAAAAAH: HOW DARE U

 

AAAAAAAH: anyway i dont hav name soz

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: useless

 

scarybutsoftie: called it

 

deepvoicedbaby: woow evn when we think u is useful u prove us the contrary

 

foxyfucker: disappointed

 

sunnyDelight: but not surprised

 

wigglewiggle: i feel betrayed

 

wigglewiggle: unstanning

 

wigglewiggle:

 

pole: amen

 

bean: who is it

 

pole: not u too hyung

 

bean: haha

 

bean: if you dont wanna tell i will not force you ^^

 

pole: ure the best hyung

 

bean: :)

 

AAAAAAAH: YOUNGBIN DONT SIDE WITH THE ENNEMI

 

AAAAAAAH: WE HAVE TO FORCE D INFO OUT OF DA MAN

 

deepvoicedbaby: he obviously will not talk

 

scarybutsoftie: sometimes, you just have to let go…

 

wigglewiggle: sometimes i feel lik u d emo one

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: can i finally get rid of dis name

 

wigglewiggle: never

 

foxyfucker: 1 day we will no who is d lucky person

 

pole: over mi dead body

 

sunnyDelight: dont tempt us

 

 

 

 

**Wonnie started group chat**

 

**Wonnie added Bubblebutt**

 

**Wonnie addedHightIQ**

 

**Wonnie set the group chat name as: we have a mission**

 

 

Wonnie: we hav a mission people

 

Bubblebutt: lets discover is seokwoo love one

 

HightIQ: why even are we bothering to search

 

HightIQ: its obviously Youngbin

 

Wonnie: hahahahahhaa

 

Wonnie: dnt be dtopud

 

Wonnie: stupid*

 

Wonnie: HE CANNOT

 

Wonnie: I will not accept it

 

Bubblebutt: dw wonnie 

 

Bubblebutt: inseongie is stupid

 

Bubblebutt: im sur its not binnie

 

Wonnie: its not.

 

HightIQ: whatever help u sleep at night,,,

 

Wonnie: as i was saying

 

wonnie: lets do this

 

 

 

 

**HightIQ started a conversation with ChinChan**

 

 

HightIQ: My friends are stupid  
 ****

 

ChinChan: truly surprising.

 

 

 

 

**Bubblebutt started a conversation with HightIQ**

 

 

Bubblebutt: dont think i didnt see what u said in the gc with wonnie

 

HightIQ: u obviously did

 

HightIQ: u were present jae

 

Bubblebutt: dont try to play innocent with me 

 

Bubblebutt: why r u tryna start beef

 

HightIQ: the hell is u talking bout

 

Bubblebutt: why did u tell dawon 

 

Bubblebutt: that seokwoo was in love with youngbin

 

Bubblebutt: when u kno wonnie is in love with him

 

Bubblebutt: why

 

HightIQ: cuz its tru

 

HightIQ: if wonnie dont act up real quick

 

HightIQ: seok will take his chance and u kno it

 

HightIQ: stop tryin to protect him

 

HightIQ: and help him man up

 

Bubblebutt: arent u in love with him too tho

 

HightIQ: im going out with u 

 

HightIQ: but aint gonna lie i wanted him for real before we started goin out

 

Bubblebutt: cant blame u

 

Bubblebutt: I mean i think everyone had at least been attracted to binnie

 

Bubblebutt: lets add him to our couple

 

HightIQ: it would be playing the kids dirty tho

 

Bubblebutt: bitch u rite

 

Bubblebutt: do u think chan has a weird brother complex

 

HightIQ: wouldnt surprise me tbh

 

Bubblebutt: Binnie hyung out there taking everyone heart 

 

Bubblebutt: and being oblivious to it

 

HightIQ: he’s cute like that

 

Bubblebutt: true

 

 

 

**Bubblebutt started a conversation with BabyChan**

 

 

Bubblebutt: do u hav a weird brother complex

 

Bubblebutt: ????

 

BabyChan: the fuck hyung???!!!


	2. dis plan a secret dont blow our cover up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have a mission
> 
>  
> 
> Wonnie: seokwoo can choke
> 
> Wonnie: i aint helpin no rival of mine
> 
> Bubblebutt: oh jesus 
> 
> HightIQ: at least
> 
> HightIQ: he acknowledgin it
> 
> Bubblebutt: imma cry
> 
> Bubblebutt: jesus take the wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inseong: foxyfucker/HightIQ  
> Jaeyoon: wigglewiggle/Bubblebutt/busanmanlyman  
> Youngbin: bean/Bean-bean/Goldensmile  
> Seokwoo: pole/seokseok  
> Sanghyuk: AAAAAAAAH/Wonnie  
> Youngkyun: deepwoicedbaby/Hwiparam  
> Juho: scarybutsoftie/swag  
> Taeyang: sunnyDelight/Teahoe/sunshine  
> Chanhee: XxEmoMaknaexX

 

 

 

 

 

**Send your deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

scarybutsoftie: u kno 

 

scarybutsoftie: i still havent undurstood the group chat name

 

deepvoicedbaby: me neither tbh

 

sunnyDelght: its quite obvious tho

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: i still dont understand my name

 

AAAAAAAAH: ure da youngesst

 

AAAAAAAAH: ur emo

 

AAAAAAAAH: there ur explanation

 

bean: how cute

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: it is not hyung

 

foxyfucker: but it suits u

 

wigglewiggle: it does

 

pole: seems like everyone is present

 

AAAAAAAAH: not for long

 

pole: yall wanna hang out

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: i have an essay to start

 

deepvooicedbaby: i hav a test tomorrow

 

wigglewiggle: inseongie and i are going on a date

 

foxyfucker: we have scheming to do

 

sunnyDelight: im have dance class

 

scarybutsoftie: literature aint gonna do itself

 

AAAAAAAAH: and art class is calling

 

bean: im free

 

pole: do u wanna head to dat coffee shop we saw last time

 

bean: sure ^^

 

AAAAAAAAH: art class aint calling anymore

 

AAAAAAAAH: what dyu mean last tim

 

AAAAAAAAH: were u two on a date or something

 

pole: a date

 

pole: hahahaha

 

pole: ofc not

 

pole: it was just a friendly outing

 

bean: it was fun

 

pole: their vanilla expreso with a really complex naame

 

bean: was a delight

 

pole: my thought exactly

 

AAAAAAAAH: well seokwoo

 

AAAAAAAAH: u should bring that person u love there 

 

AAAAAAAAH: if it was that good

 

pole: i

 

pole: yeah,,,

 

bean: why dont u invite them

 

bean: im sure they would love it! ^^

 

AAAAAAAAAH: yeah love it :)

 

pole: i

 

pole: i will think bout it

 

 

 

 

**Private chat: HightIQ**

 

Bubblebutt: keeeeeepp dawon in check

 

Bubblebutt: he about to blow up

 

Bubblebutt: i kno he beside u 

 

Bubblebutt: SAVE HIM FROM HIS OWN JEALOUSY

 

HightIQ: i will try

 

HightIQ: but u kno him

 

HightIQ: neva listenin to anyone

 

Bubblebutt: we’ll hav to cancel our date 

 

Bubblebutt: lemme protect my children from each other

 

Bubblebutt: just dis once

 

HightIQ: u just wanna analyse the situation

 

HightIQ: to scheme a betta plan dont u

 

Bubblebutt: u kno ur boyfriend aint lik dat hun

 

HightIQ: if u say so

 

HightIQ: lets go and save Youngbinnie from those two

 

 

 

 

**Teahoe started a conversation with seokseok**

 

 

Teahoe: Booooooiiiiii

 

Teahoe: am i seeing what i think im seein

 

Teahoe: BOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Teahoe: SANGHYUK IS SUCH A JEALOUS HOE

 

Teahoe: THE SHADE HE THROWIN

 

seokseok: why would he be jealous tho

 

Teahoe: SEEMS LIKE DAT HOE HAS THE HOT FOR BIN-HYUNG

 

Teahoe: he ur rival now

 

seokseok: what r u talkin bout

 

Teahoe: bitch please u obviously in love with Bin stop trying to lie to me 

 

Teahoe: i kno everything

 

Teahoe: im the real mastermind

 

seokseok: still u cant see Youngkyun feelings 4u 

 

seokseok: smh

 

Teahoe: wym

 

Teahoe: Youngkyun doesn't like me seok

 

seokseok: sure

 

 

 

**Send your deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

wigglewiggle: well look atdat

 

wigglewiggle: seongie and i were goin there

 

wigglewiggle: seems like we will be comin with u

 

AAAAAAAAH: me 2

 

AAAAAAAAH: arft class got cancelled

 

pole: okkkk

 

pole: see u there

 

pole: bin-hyung im coming to get u

 

bean: aye siiiir :)

 

AAAAAAAAH: i will wait with u hyung

 

AAAAAAAAH: since i live not too far away

 

AAAAAAAAH: doesn't bother u to take me 2 seok :)

 

pole: ofc

 

pole: not hyung 

 

pole: :)

 

AAAAAAAAH: perfect then

 

AAAAAAAAH: see ya at binnie’s

 

AAAAAAAAH: :)

 

bean: see ya ^^

 

 

 

 

**Private chat: HightIQ**

 

Bubblebutt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 

Bubblebutt: so tense

 

Bubblebutt: so aggressive and he still oblivious

 

HightIQ: chill

 

HightIQ: we will keep dem in check dw.

 

 

 

**we have a mission**

 

 

Wonnie: seokwoo can choke

 

Wonnie: i aint helpin no rival of mine

 

Bubblebutt: oh jesus 

 

HightIQ: at least

 

HightIQ: he acknowledgin it

 

Bubblebutt: imma cry

 

Bubblebutt: jesus tak the wheel

 

 

 

 

**Private chat: seokseok**

 

 

Teahoe: u cant tell me u aint sensing da jealousy

 

Teahoe: like u r being passive aggressive urself

 

seokseok: this is war.

 

Teahoe: oh lord

 

Teahoe: 

 

 

 

 

**Teahoe created a group chat**

 

**Teahoe added seokseok**

 

**Teahoe added Hwiparam**

 

**Teahoe added swag**

 

**Teahoe set the group chat as #TeamSeok**

 

 

 

Teahoe: we here today

 

Teahoe: cuz seok here is in love with bin

 

Teahoe: and sanghyuk is 2

 

Teahoe: yall kno what to do right

 

swag: i will not take part in dis

 

Hwiparam: u will.

 

swag: the hell

 

Hwiparam: Tae-hyung what do u want us to do

 

Teahoe: cute

 

Teahoe: chsbasoacuzyvcz

 

Teahoe: i mean

 

Teahoe: organize something cute 4 seokseok hyung and binnie hyung

 

Hwiparam: ofc

 

swag: again the hell

 

seokseok: u dont have to

 

Teahoe: ofc we hav to

 

Teahoe: i will not let dawon win bin heart

 

Teahoe: u deserve to b the 1 

 

seokseok: :’) ily

 

seokseok: real tears are being shed rn

 

seokseok thx tae <3

 

Taehoe: anything 4 u

 

Hwipram: ahem

 

Hwiparam: :)

 

Hwiparam: seokwoo

 

Hwiparam: hyung,,,why dont u go and prepare urself,,,u friendly outing?

 

Hwiparam: wiyh youngbin hyung? :))))

 

swag: am i the only one seeing that hight key threathenin smiley

 

swag: am i

 

seokseok: suuureee,,,

 

 

 

 

**Private chat: seokseok**

 

 

seokseok: calm ur boi tits

 

seokseok: he attcking me for no reason

 

Teahoe: i will do as if i dont understand what u sayin

 

Teahoe: my sunshine ass refuse the shade u’re tryin to throw

 

Teahoe: im sunny not shady hoe

 

seokseok: just,,,

 

seokseok: kiss him or sumthin

 

Teahoe: stop typing like a seoul « loosy im better than thou and im blonde and im rich hoe » 

 

Teahoe: U a broke ass stuck up brunette 

 

seokseok: in this household

 

seokseok: we do not tolerate discrimination

 

seokseok: be gone

 

Teahoe: yeeettt u be gone

 

Teahoe: prepare urself fo ur date

 

Teahoe: and please

 

Teahoe: get that ass.

 

 

 

**Send your deepest Fantasy 9**

 

scarybutsoftie: sooooooo

 

scarybutsoftie: how was the

 

scarybutsoftie: friendly outing

 

scarybutsoftie: dis Tae btw

 

scarybutsoftie: mi batteri died 

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: Bin hyung is still not home

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: he told me he will be back in 30 min

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: where’s Youngkyun dis jerk

 

deepvoicedbaby: here

 

deepvoicedbaby: with Zuho 

 

deepvoicedbaby: and Taeyang hyung

 

wigglewiggle: THE COFFEE SHOP IS SO CUTE

 

wigglewiggle: BUT SANGBIN ARE CUTER

 

scarybutsoftie: Pretty sure SeokBin are cuter but whatever

 

wigglewiggle: what

 

wigglewiggle: did u say????

 

wigglewiglge: SangBin are waaaayyy cuter

 

wigglewiggle: i ship it.

 

scarybutsoftie: AND I SHIP THE ONLY RELEVENT PAIRING

 

scarybutsoftie: SEOKBIN FUCKER

 

wigglewiggle: BITCH SAY THAT AGAIN

 

wigglewiggle: SANGBIN IS DA SHIT

 

wigglewiggle: SMFH SEOKBIN WILL NEVER BE BETTER

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: what the hell???

 

scarybutsoftie: CHAN TELL HIM SEOKBIN IS THE BEST SHIP OUT THERE

 

wigglewiggle: dont make me laugh

 

wigglewiggle: MY CHILD CHAn TEL THIS IGHNORANT BASTARD THAT SANGBIN IS WHAT WE LIVE FOR

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: neither

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: my brother deserve better

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: those two are not worthy.

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: maknae out

 

wigglewiggle: little shit

 

scarybutsoftie: ya hyung

 

scarybutsoftie: this is war

 

wigglewiggle: yes

 

wigglewiggle: it is.

 

 

 

**Private chat: Bean-bean**

 

sunshine: hyung

 

sunshine: what do u think of seokwoo hyung?

 

sunshine: as a boyfriend?<3

 

 

 

 

**Private chat: Goldensmile**

 

busanmanlyman: hyyuuuuuuunnng <3

 

busanmanlyman: dont u think

 

busanmanlyman: sanghyuk is

 

busanmanlyman: boyfriend material????

 

busanmanlyman: (≖ᴗ≖✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!  
> <333 i'am very lazy, i dont feel like writing my usual end notes speech :') sorryyyy.


	3. The war™, u can buy exo's album on amazon. But don't be part of no fan war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Chat: loverboii
> 
>  
> 
> wannaberapper: « we ask what is juho with u »
> 
> wannaberapper: what the hell hwi ఠ_ఠ
> 
> loverboii: I PANICKEED OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i'm a multifandomed hoe and i like emojis. Bye! 
> 
> Inseong: foxyfucker/HightIQ/FoxHyung
> 
> Jaeyoon: wigglewiggle/Bubblebutt/busanmanlyman
> 
> Youngbin: bean/Bean-bean/Goldensmile/LovelyBean/Youngban/Beannie
> 
> Seokwoo: pole/seokseok/tree
> 
> Sanghyuk: AAAAAAAAH/Wonnie/extraisthenewnormal
> 
> Youngkyun: deepwoicedbaby/Hwiparam/loverboii
> 
> Juho: scarybutsoftie/swag/wannaberapper/nosing/Juhonnie
> 
> Taeyang: sunnyDelight/Teahoe/sunshine
> 
> Chanhee: XxEmoMaknaexX/chogiwa

 

 

 

 

**Private chat: Bean-bean**

 

sunshine: hyung

 

sunshine: what do u think of seokwoo hyung?

 

sunshine: as a boyfriend?<3

 

Bean-bean: how cute

 

Bean-bean: i’m sure Woonie would be a very nice, patient and kind boyfriend

 

Bean-bean: i was pretty sure u liked youngkyun tho

 

Bean-bean: you should give it a shot

 

Bean-bean: At the coffee shop he told us more about his crush

 

Bean-bean: and now that ure askin me that,,,

 

Bean-bean: im sure the feelings r mutual

 

Bean-bean: u fit the desc cription perfecly

 

Bean-bean: dw

 

sunshine: chobzvIBCMVNQZ^FC 

 

sunshine: HYUNG NO

 

sunshine: I cdnda 

 

sunshine: I dont hav feeliongs 4 seokwoo hyung

 

sunshine: I WAS JUST ASKING!!!!!

 

sunshine: oh ggoooooood

 

sunshine: AND I DONT LIKE YOUNGKYUN neinther

 

Bean-bean: oh

 

Bean-bean: sorryyyy °^^’°

 

Bean-bean: well seokwoo will be disappointed

 

Bean-bean: dont break his heart please ╥﹏╥

 

sunshine: I WIL NOT

 

sunshine: apbdzcjdbadk

 

sunshine: IM NOT THE ONE HYUNG

 

Bean-bean: u arent???

 

sunshine: why me lord!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private chat: Goldensmile**

 

busanmanlyman: hyyuuuuuuunnng <3

 

busanmanlyman: dont u think

 

busanmanlyman: sanghyuk is

 

busanmanlyman: boyfriend material????

 

busanmanlyman: (≖ᴗ≖✿)

 

Goldensmile: im disappointed

 

busanmanlyman: wot

 

busanmanlyman: WHY???!!

 

Goldensmile: u r with Inseongie

 

Goldensmile: and here u r imagining hyuk as ur boyfriend

 

Goldensmile: Inseong is no boy toy nor is Sanghyuk Jae

 

Goldensmile: i never thought u would be able to do that to him

 

busanmanlyman: fehbquoqbvtg

 

busanmanlyman: HYUNG STOP

 

busanmanlyman: THAT4S NOT IT

 

busanmanlyman: I LOVE INSEONGIE

 

busanmanlyman: NEVER WILL I CHEAT ON HIM OR BETRAY HIM IN ANYWAYY  


 

busanmanlyman: ABEFABERM OH GOD PLEASE STOP

 

Goldensmile: then why r u asking me that (◕︿◕✿)

 

busanmanlyman: stop being cute please

 

busanmanlyman: i was asking

 

busanmanlyman: for a friend

 

busanmanlyman: thats it

 

Goldensmile: Ooooh

 

Goldensmile: im so disappointed with Inseong.

 

Goldensmile: how dare he

 

Goldensmile: make his own boyfriend

 

Goldensmile: ask me about his nest prey

 

busanmanlyman: HYUNG NO!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: FoxHyung**

 

smolbean: u should be ashamed.

 

FoxHyung: ????

 

 

 

 

**Send your deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

deepvoicedbaby: u never told us about yesterday

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: Bin-hyung came back home with seokwoo and sanghyuk

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: it was really amusing

 

sunnyDelight: !!!!!!

 

sunnyDelight: Binnie hyung came home with 

 

sunnyDelight: SEOKWOO

 

sunnyDelight: how interesting

 

wigglewiggle: AND SANGHYUK

 

wigglewiggle: how cute

 

foxyfucker: u two r embarrassing

 

scarybutsoftie: Youngbinnie hyung how was it?

 

bean: it was great ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

 

bean: u should come next time

 

scarybutsoftie: sure

 

scarybutsoftie: r u home

 

scarybutsoftie: i wanna show u something

 

bean: yes i am

 

bean: waiting for u (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 

scarybutsoftie: <3

 

 

 

 

 

**we have a mission**

 

Wonnie: i ve been betrayed yet again

 

Wonnie: (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 

Wonnie: (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿

 

Wonnie: dongsaeng are nothin but snakes

 

Wonnie: continue hiss hiss fuckers 

 

Wonnie: im coming to take back whats mine. 

 

Wonnie: just wait and see.

 

HightIQ: ur so extra

 

HightIQ: this didn’t mean anything

 

HightIQ: They r friends Sanghyuk

 

HightIQ: friends

 

BubbleButt: BOOOOIIIIIIIII

 

BubbleButt: HOW DARE HE

 

BubbleButt: FITE FOR LOVE DAWON

 

Bubblebutt: CUZ UR A FIGHTER FIGHTER  
  


BubbleButt: NEVER FORGET WHAT MONSTA X SAID

 

BubbleButt: DONT LET NO WANNABE RAPPER GET UR BOIIII

 

HightIQ: I

 

HightIQ: I cant believe u Jae

 

Wonnie: YES IM A FIGHTER!

 

Wonnie: THANK U MX SUNBAENIM I WILL NOT DECEIVE U

 

Wonnie: THIS IS WAAAAAAR

 

HightIQ: i cant anymore

 

HightIQ: 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#TeamSeok**

 

Teahoe: juho

 

Teahoe:(ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 

Teahoe: WHAT DO U THINK UR DOIN????!!!!!!!

 

Hwiparam: Im disappointed

 

seokseok: traitor

 

seokseok: 凸(⊙▂⊙ )

 

seokseok: i trusted u with this

 

seokseok: i really did

 

seokseok: but here u r

 

Teahoe: dw seok

 

Taehoe: i will fite for u

 

Hwiparam: :)

 

Hwiparam: i will fite 4 juho

 

Teahoe: wot.

 

Hwiparam: i meant against juho

 

Hwiparam: 4 seokwoo ofc

 

Hwiparam: :)

 

Teahoe: hold this for me Hwi

 

Teahoe: (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿

 

Teahoe: COME OUT BAEK FUCKER

 

seokseok: imma go nd cry my heart out bye

 

Teahoe: WO DID U THOUGT U WERE

 

swag: what?

 

swag: why r u all fired up

 

swag: im just hanging out with a friend

 

Hwiparam: he not wrong

 

Teahoe: (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 

Hwiparam: I MEAN HE WRoNG TOTALLY WRONG THE EPITOME OF WRONGNESS 

 

Hwiparam: WE DONT ASK WHAT IS WRONG WITH U ANYMORE WE ASK WHAT IS JUHO WITH U

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: loverboii**

 

 

wannaberapper: « we ask what is juho with u »

 

wannaberapper: what the hell hwi ఠ_ఠ

 

loverboii: I PANICKEED OK

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Send your deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: remember when u asked who i prefered between dumb and dumber

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: for my brother

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: and i said none

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: welll i chose the nose.

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: Jubin shall rise.

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: i want it to happen

 

wigglewiggle: i lost 2 dongsaeng today

 

sunnyDelight: juho hyung and chanhee should be banned from this chat

 

AAAAAAAAH: betrayed

 

pole: deserve an ass whooping

 

deepvoicedbaby: i will fight alongside tae hyung

 

sunnyDelight: aaaaawww thx hwi

 

foxyfucker: i hate my friends

 

bean: (⋟﹏⋞) dont say that

 

foxyfucker: i hate my friends but Bin

 

bean: i love u too seongie

 

bean: but ur a cheater

 

wigglewiggle: HYUNG I ALREADY TOLD U HE ISNT

 

bean: dont cry jae im coming to cuddle u

 

wigglewiggle: oh

 

wigglewiggle: well i cant say no to that

 

 

 

 

 

**we have a mission**

 

Wonnie: bitch.

 

BubbleButt: please

 

BubbleButt: we all knew i would never say no to bin’s cuddles

 

BubbleButt: even for u

 

HightIQ: he rite

 

HightIQ: why is he calling me a cheater btw

 

BubbleButt: SORRYYYY CUDDLES R CALLING

 

HightIQ: what even is he,,,

 

Wonnie: this is world war 3

 

HightIQ: pleas dont joke abt that

 

Wonnie: who said anything abt joking

 

Wonnie: u better watch ur boi back

 

Wonnie: never know when i will strike

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: chogiwa**

 

 

nosing: chan why did u

 

nosing: stir up a fight

 

nosing: what even is a jubin

 

chogiwa: dw hyung

 

chogiwa: i know what im doin

 

chogiwa: just go with the flow

 

chogiwa: JUBIN WILL RISE

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Lovelybean**

 

 

tree: Hyung

 

tree: would u like to go with me

 

tree: to the park

 

tree: just to walk around,,,

 

tree: tomorrow?

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Youngban**

 

 

extraisthenewnormal: bin hyung

 

extraisthenewnormal: what dyu say abt going to the mall tomorrow

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Juhonnie**

 

Beannie: Today was fun

 

Beannie: lets do it again tomorrow（〜^∇^)〜

 

Juhonnie: sure ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <333


	4. imagine Juho and Youngbin in hyung's room K I S S I N G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send your deepest Fantasy 9
> 
>  
> 
> XxEmoMaknaexX: Hyung and juho in a garden
> 
> XxEmoMaknaexX: K I S S I N G
> 
> XxEmoMAknaexX: how great would it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry for the late update!!! TuT I was unable to write anything funny, like no inspiration! I didn't know what to do....Again sorry for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Inseong: foxyfucker/HightIQ
> 
> Jaeyoon: wigglewiggle/Bubblebutt/
> 
> Youngbin: bean/LovelyBean/Youngban
> 
> Seokwoo: pole/seokseok/tree
> 
> Sanghyuk: AAAAAAAAH/Wonnie/extraisthenewnormal
> 
> Youngkyun: deepwoicedbaby/Hwiparam/hwi
> 
> Juho: scarybutsoftie/swag
> 
> Taeyang: sunnyDelight/Teahoe/shadyhyung
> 
> Chanhee: XxEmoMaknaexX/chogiwa/chan/chanGEE

 

 

 

Youngbin was happy. Or at least pretending to, but Chanhee knew better.He was his younger brother after all.

 

« Hyung? Everything’s ok? »

 

« Yeah… »

 

Chanhee took a minute to look at the older, and then laid down on the bed beside him.

 

« Juho-hyung and you had fun today right? »

 

Youngbin hummed before turning toward his little Chan. Smiling softly, he took the younger in his arms and nuzzled in his neck.

 

« We did. He is coming back tomorrow. »

 

« Then why are you crying? »

 

The black-haired male sighed, shifting a little.

 

« …Do you think…I will be…I will find someone as great as Juho one day? »

 

« Of course Hyung! You are the most beautiful and kind and sincere person on this shitty planet. What’s with you so suddenly?! »

 

Youngbin looked up at his brother, licking his lips.

 

« Everyone just seem in love you know. And I really want to fall in love too , and Juho just seemed …great but I don’t think…I mean I’m sure he loves someone else. And it’s not like I’m in love with him…but yeah…»

 

« Hyung. »

 

« Yes »

 

« You’re really really stupid. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#TeamSeok**

 

**Teahoe removed swag from the group**   
****

 

 

 

Teahoe: in dis household we do not accept snakes

 

Teahoe: go hiss hiss somewhere else

 

Hwiparam: dont u think this waas too drastic

 

Teahoe: u wanna join him

 

Hwiparam: not at all thank u

 

Hwiparam: u r rite hyung he deserve it all!

 

seokseok: i sent a msg to bin hyung

 

seokseok: im waiting for an answer

 

seoksoek: i did it guys

 

seokseok: i asked him out.

 

seokseok: i mean hyung is oblivious af so pretty sure he didnt see that

 

seokseok: but i know i did

 

Teahoe: AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHA

 

Teahoe: YOU DID IT BOIIIII

 

Teahoe: IM SO PROUD OF U

 

Teahoe: MY CHILD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Chan**

 

 

hwi: do u think tae hyung like seokwoo

 

chan: god not u too

 

hwi: i mean look at the way they speak

 

hwi: <screenshot>

 

hwi: look at da way they speaking

 

chan: taeyang literally called him my child

 

hwi: affective nicknames

 

hwi: they r dating already

 

hwi: fuck ;-;

 

chan: oh jesus take the wheel

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: shadyhyung**   
****

 

 

chanGEE: calm ur man tits pleaz

 

chanGEE: and shower him with love

 

chanGEE: boi way too dramatic

 

chanGEE: ain’t nobody ready to hear city boii rants for hours bout love 

 

chanGEE: and how hes givin up cus of u

 

chanGEE: Monsta x would be ashamed.

 

chanGEE: and BTS would be disappointed but not surprised

 

chanGEE: and EXO would fight with u

 

chanGEE: and

 

shadyhyung: stop it i understoood

 

shadyhyung: but i dont see whchu talkin bout

 

chanGEE: and they say bin is the oblivious one

 

chanGEE: I hate y'all

 

shadyhyung: wot???????

 

shadyhyung: chan dont say dat

 

shadyhyung: chan???

 

shadyhyung: CHANHEE

 

shadyhyung: did he really just ignore me

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Lovelybean**

 

 

tree: Hyung

 

tree: would u like to go with me

 

tree: to the park

 

tree: just to walk around,,,

 

tree: tomorrow?

 

Lovelybean: omg

 

Lovelybean: Im so sorry seok i just saw your message

 

Lovelybean: and i will have to decline

 

Lovelybean: i already have plan tomorrow

 

Lovelybean: with Juho :’(

 

tree: oh

 

tree: i understand dw

 

tree: have fun 

 

tree: :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Youngban**

 

 

extraisthenewnormal: bin hyung

 

extraisthenewnormal: what dyu say abt going to the mall tomorrow

 

Youngban: sorry wonnie :’(

 

Youngban: can’t do

 

Youngban: I’m busy with Juho tomorrow

 

extraisthenewnormal: betrayal.

 

extraisthenewnormal: welll┐(´д｀)┌

 

extraisthenewnormal: whenever you’re free i guess

 

 

  
****

 

 

 

**we have a mission**

 

  
****

BubbleButt: so i never had that cuddle party with Binnie

 

BubbleButt: how disappointing

 

HightIQ: truly is

 

Wonnie: I was betrayed once again

 

HightIQ: here’s the dramaqueen

 

Wonnie: Bin hyung and Juho have plans tommorow 

 

Wonnie: i wanted to invite him

 

Wonnie: im hurt

 

Wonnie: oh god imaa cry

 

Wonnie: help me parents

 

HightIQ: PA WHAT???

 

HightIQ: WTH DAWON

 

BubbleButt: AAAAAAAWWWW

 

BubbleButt: he called us his parents!!!

 

BubbleButt: we cant betray him Seongie!!!

 

BubbleButt: not ANYMORE

 

HightIQ: i hate this fucking people

 

BubbleButt: family hun family.

 

 

 

 

 

  
****

**Send your deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: Hyung and juho in a garden

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: K I S S I N G

 

XxEmoMAknaexX: how great would it be

 

AAAAAAAAH: blocked

 

pole: reported

 

sunnyDelight: rejected

 

wigglewiggle: banned

 

foxyfucker: idc

 

deepvoicedbaby: what is juho with you

 

scarybutsoftie: ill ignore all of that

 

scarybutsoftie: know that all of chan nonsense is nothing but that

 

scarybutsoftie: nonsense.

 

sunnyDelight: that’s what i thought

 

pole: r u with him rn???

 

scarybutsoftie: on my way there

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: bin hyung is napping

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: like the baby he really is

 

XxEmoMaknaexX: no i will not send a picture

 

AAAAAAAAH: fuck u chanhee

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« Hey, Youngbin-hyung? You’re awake? »

 

« I’am. »

 

Juho entered the room and found his hyung sprawled on his bed, his hair were sticking everywhere, he was in short a hot mess. How endearing.

 

« Ready to finish the song? », the red-head said as he sat beside the older. The later was still facing him, not answering, simply observing. Juho was flustered. His older friend was never this quiet and analysing, he would usually laugh or joke around. Or be the responsible one. Now, even with his bed-head, he seemed reserved, uncomfortable and calculative. « Hyung? »

 

« I like you. »

 

Juho’s heart did something. It jumped, or maybe it skipped a beat, or perhaps it just stopped beating. _He likes you Juho, do something!Don't just stand here_

 

« Please…say something…don’t…just…JUHO!!! »

 

The red-head was standing, he wasn’t thinking. He didn’t know what to do! Maybe, he should just run away. Or maybe he should stay and accept the others feelings. But Seokwoo…and Sanghyunk. They didn’t deserve that.

 

« Youngbin-hyung…are you sure of your feelings? A-are you sure you…you don’t like any-anyone else? »

 

The shorter male stood up as well, taking two step toward Juho. « How can you… » he exhaled, breathed in and out, closing his eyes. When he re-opened them, his expression was different, softer, less tense and forced. A gentle smile, this cute eye-smile which made everyone swoon, on his lips. « How do you know me so well Juho-ah. »

 

The red-head couldn’t help but smile. Ah. Of course, someone as loving as Youngbin, who was capable of giving everything to everyone, who loved everyone as much as him, couldn’t have feelings only for him. « Because you trust me enough to let me read you. »

 

« I like you. I really do. But I also like Seokwoo and Sanghyuk. I think. I’m really confused Juho. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe, I’m just hiding behind pseudo-feelings because I want to be loved. However, I know that all of you have crushes, and I don’t want to… »

 

The younger cut the other off with a tender kiss on the mouth. 

 

**Wow.**

_I never thought your lips could be so soft._

 

_Hyung I love You. But don’t worry, I can wait until you’re ready._

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Chan**

  
****

 

chan: imagine Bin and Juho in hyung’s room

 

chan: K I S S I N G

 

chan: how great would that be

 

hwi: dont tell Taeyang-hyung

 

hwi: but it would be awesome

 

hwi: and cute

 

hwi: OMG IT4S HAPPENING RN RITE  


 

chan: <sent a picture>

 

chan: U BET YOUR FLAT ASS ITS HAPPENING!!!!

 

chan: JUBIN IS FUCKING CANON MATE!

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Lovelybean**

 

 

Lovelybean: can we meet at the park tomorrow?

 

tree: of course °^^°

 

Lovelybean: thx seok (≧▽≦)<3

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Youngban**

 

 

Youngban: can we meet at the park tomorrow?

 

extraisthenewnormal: is that a question

 

extraisthenewnormal: cuz my answer is 10000x YES

 

extraisthenewnormal: (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

Youngban: haha! thx wonnie

 

Youngban: see u <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this chapter seems shorter but is actually the one with the most words????What? IS? THIS SORCERY???? No picture this time sorry people. 
> 
> A big thanks to everyone <333 
> 
> I hope you are all ok, with what happened this Monday...I'm here if you want to talk or rant. I hope this can distract you and amuse you. Please stay healthy, rest well. I don't know if I will post something for christmas, I will keep you updated.
> 
> This is so messy I'm soorry!!!! 
> 
> You already know where you can find me! <3333


	5. fix everything, make out if you wanna. Not on my bed tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « This whole situation is K-dramaesque babe. A really complex one with way too much second male lead roles. And I’m afraid…not everyone will have their happy ending. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my ass is late again i'm sorry!   
> A MERRY CHRISTMAS (what is being late?) or HAPPY HOLiDAYS FOR THOSE WHO DONT CELEBRATE.  
> But also Happy new Year! I hope you'll like this chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**we have a mission**

 

 

Wonnie: im meeting bin hyung in 2h

 

wonnie: im nervous

 

Wonnie: do u think he realised i had feelings for him

 

Wonnie: or maybe he wants to meet cuz he couldn't last time

 

HightIQ: idk

 

HightIQ: he didn't tell me anything

 

HightIQ: dont get ur hope up 4 nothing

 

BubbleButt: dnt listen to stupid

 

BubbleButt: he wanna meet becuz

 

BubbleButt: ,,,

 

HightIQ: ???

 

BubbleButt: ok idk why but dnt lose hope

 

BubbleButt: u’ll kno in 2h

 

HightIQ: actually

 

HightIQ: u have 1:45 h left.

 

BubbleButt: and ik that u isn't prepared

 

BubbleButt: im coming to help u prepare

 

HightIQ: u realise dis is not a date

 

BubbleButt: stfu 

 

Wonnie: thx mom

 

BubbleButt: who the hell u calling mom

 

Wonnie: dad*

 

BubbleButt: that’s what i thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: shadyhyung**

 

 

chanGEE: so hyung

 

chanGEE: can u come home

 

chanGEE: bin hyung is going out in a few

 

chanGEE: i need someone with me please

 

chanGEE: pic puppy eyes

 

shadyhyung: hibmirbvb

 

shadyhyung: AWWWWW  


shadyhyung: IM COMING HUN DW

 

chanGEE: perfect

 

chanGEE: thx hyung <333

 

 

 

 

 

« Ugh I hate myself…If it wasn't for you Youngkyun-hyung…Oh my God, I added a fucking heart. »

 

The bell rang, interrupting Chanhee rant. He smirked, his little scheme seemed to be working perfectly.

 

« All according to fucking keikaku!!! »

 

He opened the door with the biggest smile he could muster.

 

« Youngkyunniiiiiee!!!! I’m so happy you’re here! Come in Come in. »

 

Youngkyun looked at him weirdly, his face set on a disgusted grimace. Chanhee cringed internally, he was supposed to act naturally with Youngkyun and incredibly sweet with Taeyang. Seems like he made a mistake. Fuck.

 

« What is wrong with you? You’re being disgustingly cute. It’s…well…disgusting and ugly and not cute at all. »

 

« Wow I love a best friend. Come in dickhead before I kick you out. We have some game to play. »

 

And Chanhee had a plan to execute. 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« So…Binnie is meeting with our son. I helped him prepare. He’s drop dead gorgeous. »

 

« Never call Sanghyuk « our son » ever again. »

 

Jaeyoon sighed before sitting beside his boyfriend. He looked at the older, a small smile on his face. Inseong was focused on his phone, most likely reading a review about a movie. The blond giggled and nuzzled his boyfriend neck. The other smelled like cinnamon, Jaeyoon liked it. A lot.

 

« Do you think…Binnie-hyung likes Wonnie? »

 

« Binnie loves everyone Jae. Everyone. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had five partners at the same time. Who are fine with it mind you, he never wants to hurt anyone. Youngbin is a damn sweetheart how can you resist to him? He just has to smile and everyone instantly love him. »

 

«  Hyung’s life is like a drama… rama »

 

Inseong chuckled and tossed his phone on the other couch. He turned toward the younger with a fond smile and flicked his forehead.

 

« This whole situation is K-dramaesque babe. A really complex one with way too much second male lead roles. And I’m afraid…not everyone will have their happy ending. »

 

« Well at least we didn’t have to step in. None of us mingled with their business. I think that’s a start to an healthy and respectful friendship where no one put their nose in their friend’s dirty laundry! »

 

A « ding » echoed in the room. Jaeyoon reached his hand to his phone and took it. He read the message he just received and sighed.

 

 

 

**Private Chat: BabyChan**

 

 

 

BabyChan: GUESS WHAT I JUST DID

 

BabyChan: CREATED A COUPLE THAT’S WHAT

 

BabyChan: OR AT LEAST I’M BOUT TO

 

BabyChan: U kno i now understand why u like mingling with people business

 

BabyChan: It’s daaaammmnn fun

 

BabyChan: 

 

 

Yeah. An healthy and respectful friendship where no one put their nose in their friend’s dirty laundry! We love.

 

 

.

 

 

**Private Chat: shadyhyung**

 

 

shadyhyung: I’m like 1 min from thy house 

 

shadyhyung: be prepared to receive ur fav hyung maknae-ah

 

 

 

«  Kyunnie-hyung could you go in my room and take my charger please? », the black haired male asked, cringy aegyo ready. Just in case.

 

« Can’t you go and take it yourself? »

 

« I’m setting the console right now so I can’t. Come on…You can do it for me!<3 », Chanhee was pretty sure he could hear bird singing. Taeyang was near. « Pretty pleasse hyung! »

 

« Raaaah!! Ok ok… I’m going to- », the blond was cut off by his younger friend pushing him toward the room, yelling—in a very not Chanhee manner—multiple Thanks. What was that nosy brat up to?

 

Chanhee made sure his friend was in his room before snapping open the front door. There stood a spooked, blinking Taeyang who’s hand was stretched forward, ready to ring the doorbell. The younger didn’t let him say a word, snatching his hand and dragging him quickly toward his room. He pushed him in with great strength , effectively knocking down Youngkyun on the bed. He then smirked at them, flashing his two hyungs the middle finger and snapped the door shut, locking it. 

 

« Listen hoes and listen well cause’ I ain’t repeating myself. This door will stay shut till you two fix whatever situation you dumbasses have. Talk, Make out, get down to the gay business if you wanna but not on my bed. The floor is all yours tho. Bye bitches. »

 

Cries of protest and insults were heard but ignored.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Youngbin was nervous. Yesterday Juho and him kissed. He liked it, a lot. But he was still confused. He knew who was Seokwoo’s and Sanghyun’s crush now, thanks to his friend—boyfriend?—. It was him. He had the chance to be loved by not one but three men. And he liked them too. But how much? Was Seokwoo and Sanghyuk simple friend for him or was he in love with them like he was in love with Juho? Was he even in love with Juho to begin with?

He wanted answers, he needed them, which is why he was meeting his two friends in the park. Right Now. He hoped everything would go as smoothly as possible.

 

_Please…let them understand._

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

Sanghyuk was excited. Youngbin wanted to meet him. Maybe he wanted to confess, and if he didn’t, Sanghyuk would take the opportunity to tell the other his feelings. His crush was way past the crush level, he was in love. And he wouldn’t give up on it, even for one of his dongsaeng sake. Sorry Seokwoo.

After all the years of friendship and hidden feelings, he deserved Youngbin’s love. He deserved to be the one. And he would fight for it if he has to.

Finally, the silhouette of his older friend came into view. Yes! He was here, bathed in an halo of light, as gorgeous as ever. The curly haired boy jogged toward him, yelling his name.

 

_Please…let it be a confession._

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

Seokwoo was happy. His smile couldn’t eave his face since yesterday. his jaw ached but he couldn’tcare less. He was aout to meet Youngbin, the one he loved since god knows how long. The tall man shivered, november was a chill month, but the simple thought of the other sitting on a bench, waiting for him, gave him the strength to walk in the cold. He was ready to tell him everything. About his feelings, how much he loved him and cared for him.

Youngbin was everything for Seokwoo. A kind-hearted friend who listen so well to your problems and advice you, someone you could have fun with, someone with so much love to give and who deserved to be loved just as much. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, love him. 

There he was, standing with his head bowed down, a light breeze blowing his hair in a beautiful way. Seokwoo ran to him calling his name.

 

_Please…let it be a confession._

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

« Youngbin! », two distinct voices reached his ears, the dark haired boy jumped. Looking to his left he saw Sanghyuk and to his right Seokwoo. They were coming at the same time and his poor heart was beating really fast. Oh God.

 

« Young-…Seokwoo? »

 

« Sanghyuk hyung? »

 

« WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! »

 

« What are YOU doing here?! »

 

« Youngbin hyung what is this? »

 

Youngbin glanced at them, his two friends were staring at him expectantly. He didn’t miss the irritation in both their eyes. The oldest of the trio was suddenly feeling weak, he was dizzy. It was most likely caused by his nervousness. 

 

The two other noticed and quickly helped him sitting down.

 

« Hey hyung? You okay? We aren’t mad you know…Please calm down. », Seokwoo soothing deep voice helped him greatly. Sanghyuk didn’t say anything, but he took his hand, caressing it softly.

 

« I-I’m al-alright now…It was just stress. »

 

« Why are y- »

 

Sanghyuk was interrupted by Youngbin soft voice. What he said shocked him and his rival. Because Youngbin just told them « I love you… »

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

« So…how are you »

 

Yaaay Taeyang, well played! You just made the situation even more awkward. Taeyang wanted to facepalm, he was stupid and locked in a room with his crush and he was freaking out and fuck Chanhee is a little shit.

 

Youngkyun wasn’t any better. He too was freaking out, he too thought Chanhee was a little shit. Oh my god this room is way too hot! 

 

« I’m fine and you? »

 

« Yeah. »

 

How awkward.

 

 

 

. 

 

 

 

Chanhee was in front of the door and honestly…he was disgusted and his friends were horrible. The sexual tension was just unbearable and those two refused to man up. Disgustingly in love but too stupid to realise it brats.

 

Sometimes, just sometimes you have to put your nose in other business which is why he was doing what he was about to do.

 

« Ok hoes! You’re taking too much time so let me help you. Taeyang, crybaby is in love with you. Youngkyun, stupid is in love with you two. Everything is mutual so please stop being drama characters and fucking kiss damn it. »

 

No answers for a moment. Chanhee was ready to open the door but he sddnely heard his bed..cricking?

OH MY GOD WERE THEY REALLY ABOUT TO DO THE DIRTY ON HIS BED?!

 

« YAH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED! I TOLD YOU TO DO THAT ON THE BED! YAH! »

 

Chanhee sighed but smiled. _At least, they got the happy ending they deserved._

 

 

 

**Send you deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

 

**XxEmoMaknaexX changed his name for therealcupidon**

 

therealcupidon: so i just helped a couple out.

 

therealcupidon: well more like two tbh

 

therealcupidon: the 2nd one is a secret tho

 

therealcupidon: HWITAE IS CANON BITCHES

 

therealcupidon: TAEHWI? HWITAE? from what I hear it’s definitely TAEHWI

 

wiglewiggle: wdym what u hear

 

wigglewiggle: OMG CHAN GTFO HERE

 

wigglewiggle: YALL NASTY ASSES BETTER NOT TAINT MY LITTLE CHANHEE’S ASS

 

wigglewiggle: or taehwi will die.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

**#TeamSeok**

 

 

 

seokseok: i fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of pictures! Also, I made a little something. Just a cute montage (can you say that in English?), i'll post it when I can. 
> 
> Thanks to lupupper for the "lock them in a closet (in a room in this case)so they can finally get together" <333
> 
> AAAAHHH I have to say, I really like this story. Your comments are a delight to read and gives me the strength to continue it. And I'm really attached to the characters (I'M IN DEEP). And to you too. I want more mutuals so don't be afraid to come and talk to me, only if you want tho. Also, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, I still kinda suck at it (TuT).
> 
> Youngbin is my bias for those wondering but I'm in love with the whole Group. And I'm also a big Monbebe like wow I love them. I know a lot of groups by name but I don't stan (like really stan) a lot so y'all can help me. (I think i'm an Army, a Fantasy, a Carat, a Monbebe--soon to be Exo-l, Ikonic, what the hell is the JbJ fandom name, Nctzen My day and Igot7. I also want to stan more girl groups. I only know like Red Velvet (i like), Twice ( i like some songs), BP (I only know like two songs out of 5 sooo), and Mamamoo(I listened to 2 songs but I love them a lot.). And I know the rest by name but I don't know any songs? WHat is this?.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I'll see you again next time. Please encourage BooksandKpop so they can write that Youngbin harem fic. this is what the people want!!!!
> 
> also Chanhee is everyone spirit animal. I love a King. (Millenium kids are savages. That's a fact.)
> 
> <3333


	6. like saltbae, add a little bit of angst in your life so it can taste better in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « I came to see Binnie. I know he said he wanted to be alone for a moment after what happened with Seokwoo. That bastard…But I couldn’t leave him alone. That’s why I’m here. »
> 
> « No but that I figured. Well except the what happened with Seokwoo part, but what I want to know is how did you enter my house when the door is locked. »
> 
> « … I might…actually…basically…in a certain way…because of certain event…and people…know how to pick locks…it’s complicated. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being late is my new aesthetic  
> idk how to juggle between school, different WIP, my social life, drawing, and updating...
> 
> This is the chapter with the most narrative part. This fic is suppose to be a text fic but well...GUESS WHAT IT WAS ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE CRACK  
> I love Seokwoo. Just so you know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Send your deepest Fantasy 9**

 

 

 

therealcupidon: i cant believe how great iam

 

wigglewiggle: you’ve been saying the same thing for an hour

 

therealcupidon: arent u proud of me?

 

wigglewiggle: ofc iam who do you take me for

 

wigglewiggle: im only trying to preserve ur innocence

 

therealcupidon: LMAOOO

 

therealcupidon: ure like super late

 

therealcupidon: ive walked onn you and inseong hyung so much times i stopped counting

 

therealcupidon: nothing shock me anymore

 

wigglewiggle: wot

 

wigglewiggle:

 

wigglewiggle: OMG SEONGIE LOOK WHTA WE DID

 

wigglewiggle: WE TAINTED THE BABY

 

therealcupidon: and porn exist

 

therealcupidon:just sayin

 

wigglewiggle: wot

 

wigglewiggle:

 

foxyfucker: this group chat should have stayed dead

 

 

 

 

 

 

**we have a mission**

 

 

 

Wonnie: GUYS

 

Wonnie: I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YALL  


  
Wonnie: COME HERE GUUUYYYYSSS

 

HightIQ: spill

 

BubbleButt: WAIT WAIT HOLD THE FUCKUP

 

BubbleButt: DID YALL SEE WHAT CHAN MY BEBY DID

 

BubbleButt: MADE FICKING TAEHWI CANON

 

BubbleButt: A KING

 

Wonnie: WE DONT CARE ABOUT THEM  


 

Wonnie: BUT ABOUT ME

 

Wonnie: AND MY DATE

 

Wonnie: OMG BIN HYUNG LOVES ME

 

HightIQ: Wot??????????

 

BubbleButt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 

BubbleButt: OMG YES THANK YOU LORD MY GOD IAM WHEEZING

 

BubbleButt: IM SO HAPPY

 

HightIQ: What???????

 

Wonnie: U HEARD THAT RIGHT 1/3 OF THE EXTRA LINE

 

Wonnie: BIN HYUNG LOVES ME  


 

Wonnie: and juho and seokwoo too but not important

 

Wonnie: im so happy ight now

 

Wonnie: omg guys im actually crying

 

HightIQ: u and juho and seokwoo????

 

HightIQ: as in love you 3

 

HightIQ: like im not surprised but im still surprised?

 

Wonnie: i told u i didn't care about that 

 

Wonnie: an OT4 is something i can manage

 

Wonnie: Well more like an OT3 for now

 

Wonnie: with what happened and all

 

HightIQ: weren’t u jealous of seokwoo and Juho like yesterday?

 

BubbleButt: wym OT3

 

BubbleButt: what happened?

 

Wonnie: fucking seokwoo happened

 

Wonnie: prepared yourself it’s a long story

 

 

 

**#TeamSeok**

 

 

 

seokseok: i fucked up.

 

Teahoe: ????

 

Teahoe: what happened???

 

Teahoe: SEOKWOO

 

seokseok: i made binnie cry

 

seokseok: i hurt him taeyangie

 

seokseok: i yelled at him

 

seokseok: idek why

 

seokseok: i just snapped

 

seokseok: i feel horrible

 

Hwiparam: where are you hyung?

 

Hwiparam: we’re coming

 

seokseok: i’m home

 

seokseok: please hurry

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Private Chat: BabyChan**

 

 

 

BabyChan: hyung

 

BabyChan: binnie hyung came home like 2 hours ago

 

BabyChan: but he’s been in his room the whole time

 

BabyChan: no one is with him

 

BabyChan: and I think i heard him cry

 

BabyChan: he doesn’t want to open the door

 

BabyChan: please come.

 

Jaejam: omw.

 

 

.

 

 

Juho was on his computer since so long he stopped counting. He didn’t went out at all today and checked his phone only twice. Taeyang and Youngkyun were finally together thanks to Chanhee. The groupchat was dead, didn’t live for too long to be honest. The whole Seokwoo has a crush and Dawon too was finally over. Speaking of crush, he hoped these two date with Youngbin went right.

 

« Maybe I should call him…Or maybe he tried to call me? », the red haired man reached for his phone. Nothing important except for the messages on the group his classmates made. What a bunch of kids. He searched Youngbin's name in his contact list and tried to call him but the older didn’t answer. Juho couldn’t help but smile, he wasn’t jealous of the other two but rather proud of his boyfriend—because yes, after that kiss, Youngbin was definitely his boyfriend—for manning up and speak about his feelings to the other two.

 

« Well…seems like he’s having fun. »

 

 

  
.

 

 

 

« Youngbin open the damn door! »

 

« Yah Inseong! Stop screaming! He’s not going to open if you yell at him like that. »

 

« WELL THEN DO SOMETHING! »

 

« DON’T YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE? »

 

Chanhee was watching his two hyungs arguing in front of his older brother room, eyes wide. They’ve been together for so long and even thought they argued quite a lot—for stupid things—Inseong never raised his voice first. He knew they were overprotective over Youngbin but he never thought it was to the extent of fighting against each other because of it.

 

The young male sighted, shaking his head. « You two are making everything worse… ». The two stopped their fight and stared at Chanhee. He shook his head again and motioned them to follow him, which they did without complaining Thank God.

 

« Inseong-hyung, Jaeyoon-hyung…you both know something I don’t right? So spill. I think I have the right to know what’s happening to my brother. »

 

Inseong and Jaeyoon glanced at each other, frowning. Could they really tell him everything?

 

« They do. »

 

Chanhee jumped at the sudden sound. Another voice belonging to someone he wasn’t aware was present.

 

« Sanghyuk-hyung? Why are you here? »

 

« I came to see Binnie. I know he said he wanted to be alone for a moment after what happened with Seokwoo. That bastard…But I couldn’t leave him alone. That’s why I’m here. »

 

« No but that I figured. Well except the what happened with Seokwoo part, but what I want to know is how did you enter my house when the door is locked. »

 

« … I might…actually…basically…in a certain way…because of certain event…and people…know how to pick locks…it’s complicated. »

 

« … »

 

« … »

 

« …Goddamn you’re a fucking life saver Hyuk! »

 

« YAH LANGUAGE CHANHEE-AH! »

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Taeyang and Youngkyun were on both sides of Seokwoo. The tall man wasn’t crying per ce, and who was he fooling he totally was. Tears were slowly rushing down his cheeks as if they were racing, chasing each other to the finishing line that was his chin, and inevitably falling down the cliff.

 

« Hyung please calm down…I can’t understand anything you’re saying… », Taeyang was panicking, his friend was literally breaking down right in front of him because he had fucked everything up once again. He didn’t know what to do and from the distressed look Youngkyun gave him, he didn’t know neither. 

 

Now, _this,_ wasn’t how Taeyang thought he would spend his first night with his boyfriend. He wanted to spend it in his house, finishing what they had begun at Chanhee’s before the younger kicked them out.But here he was, trying to understand what the fuck had transpired between seokbin.

 

« I…At the p-park. Sanghyuk-hyung was here and Youngbin-hyung too and he told us he loved us both and Juho too and I panicked or something…I yelled at him, even after seeing Sanghyuk-hyung smiling widely at him, and engulfing him in a hug telling him how much he loved him, and he was glad his feelings were mutual. He told him he didn’t care if he was in love with three, six,ten people, all he cared about was his feelings being returned…And me, I yelled at him Taeyangie…I… », Seokwoo didn’t finish his sentence, sobs overtaking him. Taeyang took him in his arms, kissing his forehead gently.

 

« I called him a fucking freak Tae! I told him that he couldn’t love three people at the same time andthat it was weird and that he should stop playing with people feelings…I had no right to say all of this. I don’t know why I told him that Tae! I don’t even know why I did that. I don’t fucking care if he loves the three of us! I just…I was surprised andI was lost and I just… »

 

 

Taeyang was speechless, he didn’t know how he could comfort his friend nor how he could fix the situation. Glancing at Youngkyun, he could see the younger troubled expression. Taeyang was about to ask him what was wrong when the other suddenly opened his mouth.

 

« So…If I clearly understood Bin-hyung told you he likes you? »

 

« Yeah… »

 

« And that he also likes Sanghyuk-hyung and Juho-hyung? »

 

« Yes… »

 

« But you yelled at him because you were taken aback? »

 

« Ye-yeah… »

 

« But you still like him and you actually don’t care about him loving the three of you? »

 

« That’s what I said. What’s your point Youngkyun? »

 

Taeyang watched the exchange with interest. His boyfriend still had the same flustered expression, Seokwoo wasn’t in his arms anymore, he had straightened up while talking with the younger, he was tense and he was frowning. His puffy red-eyes were staring straight at Youngkyun. The younger eyes didn’t waver even once. When did his little boyfriend become so defiant? Was their make out session that good for him to suddenly have a boost of confidence?

 

« I can’t believe Chanhee was right! You really are a dumbass hyung. »

 

It definitely was.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

« It’s just…I know I have no right to impose my feelings to him and force him to love me for what I’am…but when Juho-ah told me about Seokwoo’s feelings…and yours too Sanghyuk…I just thought that he would accept me…I took him for granted. I took you for granted and I feel so bad for it. He’s right…I shouldn’t be in love with you three. I’m just play—»

 

« I dare you to fucking finish this sentence. »

 

To say that Chanhee was furious was an understatement. Thanks to Sanghyuk’s incredible skills as a picklock, they succeeded in entering his brother’s room. He was fine, except maybe for the tears coming out of his eyes, the repeating sniffles and the heartbreaking sobs raking his brother’s form. And that’s when Chanhee anger exploded. Contrary to popular belief, whenever Chanhee would get angry, he wouldn’t scream and throw tantrums. His face would get sharper, his eyes narrowed, he would also be quieter. Now, know that Chanhee never curse at his older brother, but he was furious against Seokwoo for what he said to his older brother, and against Youngbin for blaming himself for something he couldn’t help. Being the youngest was fucking difficult.

 

« Chanhee calm your non-existant tits and sit down. Getting angry now will not fix anything… »

 

Liar, Liar pants on fire. Jaeyoon was trying to calm Chanhee down when he himself was angry for the same reasons. Inseong beside him was also scowling and Sanghyuk was busy carding his fingers in Youngbin’s black hair.

 

« Binnie…You and me both know this isn’t the truth. You have the right to love whoever you want and I’m sure Seokwoo knows that. Maybe…maybe you two should see each other one more time and sort everything out. »

Chanhee, Jaeyoon and Inseong were taken aback by Sanghyuk’s comment. He had the chance do take down one of his so called rivals but here he was encouraging the person he loves to go and solve his problem with Seokwoo. He was offering Seokwoo a chance to redeem himself.

 

Youngbin was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. 

 

« But…I’m not sure he wants to talk to me ever again… », The black-haired male looked away, he was sad. Seokwoo had been clear: he didn’t want to see him. It was a fact, a heartbreaking, irritating, horrible fact but still. 

 

Sanghyuk frowned. Youngbin was oblivious, he knew that but he hoped the older would at least see how Seokwoo stared at him in horror before running away. The curly haired male was more than happy to have Youngbin for himself—and Juho but…details—. However, Youngbin wasn’t happy, he liked Sanghyuk, Juho _and_ Seokwoo. And if one wasn’t added to the equation, then he wasn’t completely happy, and anyone knows that Sanghyuk lives for Youngbin happiness. 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

**Private Chat: Chan**

 

 

chan: listen 

 

chan: i really dont wanna talk to seokfuck rn and i know ure with him and ur loverboy rn

 

chan: so tell him to get his ass to my house

 

chan: because he has some business to fix with my brother

 

chan: who i love a lot and i will not hesitate to whoop this tall jerk ass if he doesn’t come 

 

chan: it’s now.

 

chan: or never.

 

hwi: we’re on our way

 

hwi: prepare yourself for the showdown btw

 

hwi: ah and,,,

 

hwi: I never got the chance to thank you for 

 

hwi: makin taehwi canon.

 

chan: we dont care bout taehwi anymore.

 

chan: i only care about my brother

 

chan: hurry the fuck up.

 

hwi: ihy

 

chan: <3

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Seokwoo was running. He wasn’t far away from Youngbin’s house. His two friends were behind him, yelling at him to « please fucking wait you giant fucktard! » and « why does he have so long legs! », but he didn’t have the time to, he had to hurry and tell Youngbin about his love for him and ask, _beg_ for forgiveness. He had to tell him how he actually loves him and doesn’t care about how much people the older liked, only about his feelings being returned. He had to tell him that he didn’t think before speaking and that he actually didn’t mean anything he said. So he was running. He was running as fast as he could, even if he couldn’t breath or even if his muscle were hurting like hell. 

 

He finally arrived in front of the door and without thinking he pushed it opened. Fortunately it wasn’t locked but he definitely wasn’t ready to be welcomed with Youngbin deep brown eyes opened wide. The shorter eyes began filling themselves with tears and Seokwoo did the only thing he could to confort the other. He squeezed him in his arms. A gasp left Youngbin’s mouth but he paid it no mind, he snuggled in the older’s hair, breathing deeply the scent of the lavender shampoo the other liked to use. He was here, in his arms, not moving an inch. Seokwoo could sense the uneasiness coming from him and his tense shoulders were shaking slightly but the taller needed him here. He needed to tell him everything now. Taking another deep breath, Seokwoo whispered in the older’s ear.

 

 

« I’m sorry hyung. I’m so sorry… »

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AISh AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT <3.  
> Please forgive me<3 Also I love cliffhanger! Sanghyuk was the real MVP in this chapter. Youngkyun became a love expert in like 2 hours I'm proud. I made some meme for this fic and I'm damn proud of it. I think I'll post it. ALso I saw the number of hits and Y'all are crazy just so you know. But I love y'all so much wow. Your comment brightened my days and I'm whipped for y'all.
> 
> Juho not knowing anything tho.
> 
> I'm super tired which is why my writing is weird sorry °^^°
> 
> If you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me.  
> AH AND I RECEIVED MOST OF MY ALBUMS (Bts and Monsta X only tho. I want to order a Seventeen one and a Stray Kids one and maybe a SF9 one) AND I'M SUPER HAPPY LIKE I GOT TWO PHOTOCARDS WITH JOOHEON (and god knows how much I love a man) AND KIHYUN IS FOLLOWING ME OR SOMETHING (I got his photocard in Guilty, his CD in the Shine Forever Repackage and his personal photobook and 2 other photocard with him (Showki and Kiheon) in my the Code minialbum) but I ain't complaining!
> 
> It's not a really long note but here you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for any mistakes and for me being so late.
> 
> <3 (How to end a note?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the first chapter! 
> 
> come yell at me about SF9 or any other group you stan on:
> 
> Tumblr: http://coconut7up.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @ThisisnotColeen


End file.
